


Драгоценность (Treasure)

by 13whitemice



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Action & Romance, Afghanistan, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Jewelry, Killing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13whitemice/pseuds/13whitemice
Summary: Джек любил драгоценности, а для Фрэнка такой драгоценностью был сам Джек. И потому он каждый раз привозил из миссий какое-нибудь украшение в подарок любимому.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Jack Rollins





	Драгоценность (Treasure)

**Author's Note:**

> Мудрому Рысю. Именно его Брок, Джек и Фрэнк вдохновили меня. Он долго уговаривал меня посмотреть "Карателя"... И автор влюбился в этого персонажа (а заодно и в актера, исполнившего роль Фрэнка).  
> Моему пингвинарию, заставляющему выдавать на-гора миллион идей, из которых, увы, воплощать успеваю лишь немногие.  
> Полнейшее АУ, хотя предыстория Фрэнка передана в соответствии с киноном. Здесь он на службе ЩИТа, под командованием Рамлоу. Джек - медик (привет, Рысь и Зяблик), это вообще собирательный образ ролей Каллана Мулвея и его собственной биографии.

Поначалу Фрэнк не понимает, что его разбудило, но потом он слышит шорох одежды, стук и звон снимаемых одного за другим украшений: колец, цепочек, браслетов — о поверхность прикроватной тумбочки. Джек методично снимает с себя все, одну вещь за другой. На ночь остаётся разве что пирсинг… Он любит спать обнаженным, прижимаясь под одеялом всем своим телом к Фрэнку. Роллинз, только вернувшийся с ночного дежурства, все же разбудил мужа, хоть и старался быть потише, но Касл продолжал лежать с закрытыми глазами, притворяясь спящим и ловя каждый до боли знакомый звук.

Джеки любил все эти побрякушки, бесполезные с точки зрения Фрэнка, но безумно ему идущие — Касл не мог не признать этого. Любил, несмотря на то, что по приходу на работу ему всё равно приходилось их снимать (оставлял он лишь обручальное кольцо, висящее на тонком кожаном шнурке на его шее, скрытое под одеждой) — не положено медику носить украшения на дежурстве. В его шкафчике даже была отдельная полка для всего этого богатства.

Джек практически никогда не носил одни и те же украшения два дня подряд, перебирая их утром и подбирая под настроение, одежду и бог весть по каким ещё параметрам — Фрэнк в какой-то момент перестал вникать во все эти хитросплетения. И все же, зная эту слабость Джеки, из каждой своей поездки Касл обязательно привозил ему что-нибудь новое, то, что, как он считал, могло понравиться Роллинзу. Когда угадывал, когда — нет, но подарок любимого тот принимал всегда. И даже иногда надевал.

В их домашней гардеробной был целый сундук с сокровищами, как в шутку называл его Касл. Огромная серебристо-белая шкатулка, изнутри обитая черной бархатной тканью, со множеством отделений, выдвижных ящичков и небольшим зеркалом, расположенным на внутренней стороне крышки этого монстра. А внутри множество коробочек, мешочков и пакетиков с драгоценным содержимым. Одному богу известно, как Джек умудрялся помнить где и что у него лежит, но это было так.

Закончив раздеваться, Джек едва слышно проскользнул в ванную, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, и вскоре до слуха Фрэнка донеслись приглушённые звуки льющейся в душевой воды.

Сон окончательно покинул Касла. Вздохнув, он открыл глаза, перевернулся на другой бок и осмотрел спальню. Часы показывали только восемь утра. Взгляд зацепился за массивную круглую подвеску из потемневшего от времени серебра, украшенную замысловатым орнаментом с большим ярко-синим камнем в середине, на котором была вырезана надпись на незнакомом Фрэнку языке. Это было единственное украшение, которое Джеки никогда не убирал в ящик, повесив рядом с зеркалом в спальне. И которое так ни разу и не надел, но, тем не менее, дорожил сильнее остальных. В полумраке спальни (окна все ещё были закрыты плотными шторами, единственным источником света был тусклый ночник у двери) подвеска выглядела целой, но Фрэнк знал и о сети трещин на расколотом лазурите, и о смятом, частично даже расплавленном орнаменте рядом с камнем… Рука невольно потянулась к зазудевшему шраму чуть выше сердца…

***

Хоть оба и работали на ЩИТ, впервые Фрэнк увидел Джека лишь спустя четыре месяца после своего прихода в организацию. Случилось это в баре, в который зазвал его Брок на свой день рождения — не то чтобы они были друзьями, но довелось им в прошлом служить вместе какое-то время, он же и пригласил Касла в ЩИТ, когда закончилась история с Руссо. Касл выпил уже достаточно, чтобы влиться в застольные разговоры бойцов группы, когда заметил на небольшой сцене гитару, сиротливо стоящую у стены. Фрэнк, рассмеявшись со всеми очередной байке, встал из-за стола и подошел к инструменту, но ещё с минуту не решался взять в руки. Он не играл с момента смерти Марии и детей. Касл присел на высокий стул, задумчиво перебирая струны, слушая звук, проверяя как настроена гитара, а потом начал играть, не замечая, что страйковцы как один вдруг затихли, прислушиваясь к хрупкой и нестройной поначалу мелодии. В какой-то момент Фрэнк, полностью погруженный в себя, закрыл глаза и запел низким, чуть хриплым голосом. А после последнего куплета Касл, почувствовав совсем рядом чужое присутствие, распахнул глаза, натыкаясь взглядом на застывшего у барной стойки прямо перед ним Джека, опоздавшего на праздник из-за срочной операции. 

Отросшие почти до плеч, зачесанные назад чуть волнистые темные волосы. Высокий, на добрый десяток сантиметров выше самого Фрэнка. Аккуратные очки в прямоугольной оправе, чуть мятая светлая хлопковая рубашка навыпуск с незастегнутыми верхними пуговицами, карго цвета хаки со множеством карманов. И множество украшений, количеству которых позавидовала бы любая девушка. Он совсем не походил на одного из бойцов Брока. Серьги, пирсинг, цепочки с кулонами. И кольца почти на каждом пальце. Именно они заставили Фрэнка обратить внимание на руки Роллинза: изящные, совсем не мужские, с тонкими кистями и длинными пальцами, как у пианиста... Или хирурга, которым и являлся, как выяснилось позже, Джек. Ухоженные, с бледной тонкой кожей, под которой с лёгкостью можно было разглядеть каждую венку.

Но пропал окончательно Фрэнк лишь встретившись с колдовским взглядом зелёных, с вкраплениями серого, глаз, в которых тогда отражался лишь вежливый интерес и лёгкая насмешка над стушевавшимся новеньким бойцом Брока.

Очарование едва не разрушилось, стоило Фрэнку услышать его фамилию — Роллинз, так созвучную с именем того, кто был виновен в гибели его семьи, Уильяма Роулинса. Джек заметил его реакцию и тем же вечером, за выпивкой, как-то незаметно для Фрэнка сумел вытянуть из него всю историю… почти всю — Касл даже в его состоянии прекрасно сознавал, что не все можно рассказывать новому знакомому. И надеялся, что Джек не в курсе его затянувшейся кровавой вендетты, о которой писали тогда все газеты, прозвавшие его Карателем. Сам Роллинз в ответ рассказал про сложные отношения с родителями (тем не понравился его выбор профессии), про появление шрама на подбородке, косоглазия и металлических пластин в своей черепушке — все результат аварии, стоившей ему здоровья и семьи. Жена не сумела сдержать брачных клятв в части "и в болезни, и в здравии" и, не вынеся тягот, ушла, забрав детей; бумаги о разводе ее адвокат принес Джеку на подпись прямо в больницу. Каким-то чудом не задело руки, так что судьбу того же Стрэнджа он не повторил и после долгой реабилитации сумел отстоять квалификацию. Тогда же и попал в ЩИТ.

Фрэнку Джек понравился, но он совершенно искренне полагал, что вряд ли чем-то может привлечь его, да и не было у него никогда отношений с мужчинами до этого, даже мыслей подобных не возникало, а ведь он был знаком с красавчиком Руссо… Как вообще подступиться к такому? Может и закончилось бы на этом их знакомство, но внезапно инициативу проявил сам Роллинз, через пару дней заявившись к Страйку на тренировку. Понаблюдал за бойцами какое-то время — Фрэнк даже сам того не желая начал красоваться перед ним под насмешливым, понимающим взглядом командира, — а потом предложил вместе пообедать. Причины отказать смущенный Касл не нашел, и, сопровождаемый шутками страйковцев, вышел из зала. Поначалу оба чувствовали себя неловко, но быстро нашли общие темы для разговоров, забыв про время. Так и повелось — в свои дневные дежурства Джек, если Страйк не был на задании, заходил за ним, и они вместе обедали. Спустя где-то месяц Роллинз пригласил Фрэнка на бейсбол. Оказавшись фанатами противоборствующих команд, они по-доброму переругивались всю игру и даже попали на ТВ. Фрэнк, смеясь, сделал вид, что тянется к Джеку с поцелуем, словно они какая-то долбаная парочка влюбленных, а после Джек на правах победившей стороны угощал Касла пивом в одном из близлежащих баров… и уже всерьез поцеловал ошалевшего от происходящего Фрэнка на его задворках, когда провожал к такси.

— Спокойной ночи, сердце мое, — тихо произнес Джек, оторвавшись от губ все ещё пребывающего в ступоре Фрэнка, и, улыбнувшись, подтолкнул в сторону ожидающей его машины.

— Да не хочу я ещё спать… может... — пьяно, на автомате ответил Фрэнк, взявшись за ручку дверцы и застывая тут же, когда слова Джека, да и вообще только что произошедшее между ними, дошли до сознания. — Пог… ди, что? — развернулся, чуть пошатнувшись, находя глазами подозрительно трезвого Джеки.

— Что, Фрэнк?

— Нет, ничего, — Касл тряхнул головой и все же сел в машину…

Впрочем, каким бы пьяным в тот вечер не был Фрэнк, но и до него дошло, наконец, что вся эта дружба между ними ни хрена не дружба. Вспомнил и якобы шуточные подкаты, и совсем не случайные прикосновения… ненавязчивую заботу Джека, следящего за тем, как Фрэнк питается, как одет, здоров ли… Почему-то вспомнилась Мария. Впрочем, сравнивать их было бы не совсем честно. Касл, как бы ни было это смешно многим, покойную жену по-прежнему любил… но это совсем не значило, что он остался равнодушен к Джеку. Вот только Роллинз вел себя как будто ничего не произошло, словно и не было того чертового поцелуя. И поэтому на очередное предложение Джека сходить куда-нибудь вечером после работы Фрэнк, усмехнувшись, ответил:

— Может, лучше сразу ко мне?

Глядя в глаза Джека, Фрэнк с замиранием сердца ждал ответа. А Роллинз просто кивнул, не отводя и не пряча взгляд. Как добрались до его дома Касл почти не помнил. Но стоило им переступить порог, как Джек прижал Фрэнка к стене, целуя жадно, нетерпеливо, выпуская, наконец, наружу свои желания. Ошалевший от такого напора Касл вновь застыл, напрягшись, но горячие, непривычно твердые и сухие губы Джека заставили расслабиться, поддаться, и Фрэнк ответил робко поначалу, молчаливо передавая инициативу. Руками Джек оглаживал тело Касла сквозь одежду, не торопясь, не касаясь так, как давно хотелось, по-настоящему, давая привыкнуть и оставляя ему возможность остановиться, отступить.

Вот только отступать Фрэнк не собирался — не привык, да и не хотел. Просто потянул Джека в сторону спальни, не разрывая поцелуй, на ощупь, сбивая углы своим телом. Где-то по дороге оба растеряли большую часть одежды, чуть придя в себя уже лишь рухнув на постель. Джек тут же перехватил инициативу, переворачивая Фрэнка на спину, нависая сверху. Поцеловал снова, а затем спустился ниже, лаская губами шею, ключицы, грудь, подтянутый живот… Целуя, иногда прикусывая кожу, оставляя на ней засосы и низко урча, словно большой кот. Добравшись до белья, чуть приспустил его, освобождая налитый, сочащийся смазкой крупный член Касла. Фрэнк приподнялся, облокотившись на локти, глядя на устроившегося между его ног Джека потемневшими от смеси желания и страха глазами. Да уж, он редко чего боялся в этой жизни, а тут… 

Джек, будто почувствовав это, поднял взгляд и, улыбнувшись, обхватил губами головку члена Фрэнка, одновременно располагая свои руки на бедрах Касла, показывая, что не претендует сейчас на большее. Подразнил немного языком, а затем взял глубже, до самого горла, так, что Фрэнк ахнул, а потом застонал, чувствуя, как сжало головку, когда Джеки сглотнул. А потом Роллинз стал ритмично двигать головой, плотно обхватив губами ствол. Давно уже не бывший ни с кем Фрэнк, почувствовав, что вот-вот кончит, вцепился рукой в волосы Джека, пытаясь отстранить, но он лишь насадился до упора, зарываясь носом в волосы в паху Фрэнка и замычал, вызывая в горле вибрацию, от которой Касла и накрыло. Джек покорно проглотил все, дождавшись, пока член Фрэнка не начнет опадать, и только после этого выпустил его из своего рта. Встретился с ошарашенным, чуть затуманенным после только что пережитого оргазма, взглядом Касла, облизнулся и, подтянув тело выше, впился в губы Фрэнка поцелуем. Собственный вкус ощущался непривычно, но никакой брезгливости или отвращения Касл не почувствовал.

— А ты? — хрипло произнес Фрэнк, разорвав поцелуй.

Вместо ответа Джек взял его за руку и потянул к своему члену. Касл понятливо обхватил его ладонью, задвигав ею в быстром ритме, помогая уткнувшемуся в его плечо Роллинзу прийти к финишу.

В ту ночь Джек остался у Фрэнка до утра. Пробуждение было... приятным. Потерявшийся поначалу между сном и явью, Касл не сразу понял, что происходит, очнувшись лишь когда Роллинз, успевший судя по всему подготовить себя, стал с тихим стоном, от которого по коже Фрэнка прошла волна мурашек, насаживаться на его член. Единственное, что смог в тот момент сделать Касл — сжать ладонями бедра Джека, чуть притормаживая, чувствуя, с каким трудом поддаются тугие мышцы. Лишь когда член вошел до конца, Роллинз склонился к лицу Фрэнка, целуя.

— Не смог удержаться, прости, — шало улыбнувшись, Джек вновь выпрямился, чуть откидываясь назад и начал двигаться, явно получая удовольствие от происходящего, заставляя Фрэнка задуматься о том, каково было бы оказаться сейчас на его месте, поменявшись ролями.

Впрочем, на пассивную роль Касл решился еще нескоро. И не сказать, что Джека это особо расстраивало. Странным образом даже в верхней позиции у Фрэнка порой создавалось впечатление, что трахает не он, а его. Джек оказался жадным до удовольствия любовником, горячим, как лава, способным зажечь Фрэнка одним только взглядом. Изобретательным и явно опытным. И, честно говоря, Касл не знал, как относиться к последнему, ловя себя порой на желании узнать все о его прошлом (желательно вместе со списком бывших… с полным досье и их адресами) и в то же время не желая знать подробностей. Даже к покойной жене Фрэнк не испытывал столь всепоглощающего чувства ревности, да и в принципе не думал, что способен на это. Именно поэтому, страшась нахлынувших на него эмоций, Касл отказался от идеи покопаться в прошлом Джека, довольствуясь тем, что рассказывал ему сам Роллинз. Что, впрочем, не мешало ему ревновать к нынешнему окружению Джека, почти поголовно, не делая исключений ни для мужчин, ни для женщин, учитывая открывшуюся бисексуальность обоих, хотя реального повода Роллинз, надо признать, не давал, ограничиваясь лёгким заигрыванием, изредка, да и то было скорее намеренным, чтобы подразнить Фрэнка.

К тому времени, когда с ним внезапно вновь связалась Мадани, они уже практически жили вместе на квартире Фрэнка — Джек уезжал к себе лишь на время затяжных миссий Страйка. Встречал его после них, каждый раз придирчиво осматривая и ругая за каждую полученную, даже пустяковую, рану. Отказать Дине Фрэнк мог бы — свою вину перед ней он давно искупил, когда спас ее от Руссо — но не хотел. Афганский вопрос продолжал висеть дамокловым мечом над головой, хотя живых участников тех событий осталось — по пальцам пересчитать. Но они были, а Фрэнк не привык оставлять дела незаконченными. Другое дело, что не в его силах было найти и выследить всех. А Мадани, как старший агент департамента внутренней безопасности, это сделать могла. И на стол перед Фрэнком в маленьком придорожном кафе в соседнем штате легла пухлая папка с делами на причастных к истории с наркотиками людей с афганской стороны. Все они были членами одной из афганских преступных группировок, сотрудничающий с талибами. И намечающееся новое дельце заставило их вновь собраться в одном месте, неподалеку от Кабула.

Возможно, Фрэнку тогда и правда стоило отказаться. Это было не его дело по сути, потому что напрямую с гибелью его семьи эти люди связаны не были. Какое-то время после изучения материалов он молча смотрел в глаза Мадани, а затем спросил:

— Как я понимаю, на той стороне я окажусь сам по себе? — усмехнулся Фрэнк. Впрочем, ему было не привыкать стоять по ту сторону закона. Вся его вендетта, принесшая ему славу Карателя, была незаконной… по человеческим законам. Его это не остановило тогда, не остановит и сейчас, была бы достойная причина. А она была. Вот только…

Дина кивнула, нервно сцепив руки перед собой.

— Если бы я могла, Фрэнк, я бы не стала втягивать в это тебя. В моем положении есть свои плюсы, но и минусов хватает. Произошедшее с Роулинсом и Ко мне ещё спустили с рук, но теперь одна, хоть малейшая, ошибка, даже подозрение на продолжение расследования…

— Ты знаешь мои методы, Мадани. В суд я их не потащу и признания выбивать не буду, — резко прервал ее Фрэнк. — Все люди, чьи данные ты мне предоставила, умрут, — добавил он, постучав пальцем по папке. — Ты уверена, что готова к этому? Готова взять на себя ответственность за отнятые жизни?

Дина подняла глаза, встретившись взглядом с Каслом, и снова кивнула, без малейших колебаний, подтверждая, что согласна и на такой исход.

— Хорошо. Я сообщу, когда буду готов.

— Все необходимое — деньги, бумаги, координаты наших людей тебе передадут перед отъездом… Фрэнк… спасибо. Я твой должник.

— Пока не за что, Мадани.

На душе было неспокойно, и все же Фрэнк не отступил от задуманного. Врать Джеку не хотелось, однако выбора особого не было, так что сочинил историю про дальнего родственника, живущего в Италии, которому требовалась помощь — Фрэнк даже не был уверен, что Роллинз поверил в его неловкую ложь, — оформил отпуск за свой счёт по семейным обстоятельствам в ЩИТе и уже через две недели после разговора с Диной садился в самолёт до Рима по подложным документам, с небольшой сумкой через плечо, в которой лежало лишь самое необходимое на первое время и очередная папка с более подробной информацией. Впереди предстояло сделать несколько пересадок, прежде чем он окажется в Кабуле, где его уже ждали.

В аэропорту его встретил молодой парень, из местных, представившийся Каримом. Они загрузились в видавшую виды, старенькую легковушку и поехали в город. 

Кабул мало изменился с тех пор, как Фрэнк был здесь в последний раз, пусть основное время он и служил в Кандагаре и его окрестностях, но и здесь бывать доводилось. Война так и не оставила эту страну, тут и там были видны недавно отстроенные здания — лучше, выше, красивее прежних, город восстанавливался, не без поддержки со стороны других стран. Но так же регулярно звучали на улицах здешних городов звуки выстрелов и взрывов, обрывая порой и песни муэдзинов. Да, талибы не жалели даже святое для большинства правоверных мусульман — мечети. Фрэнк знал, что совсем недавно в Нангархаре погибло множество людей, собравшихся на пятничную молитву. Потому совсем не удивительным было присутствие на улицах вооруженных патрулей, на которые, впрочем, местные едва ли обращали внимание, уже давно привыкшие и смирившийся, и упорно продолжающие попытки наладить жизнь в месте, которое было их домом, не смотря ни на что.

Ближе к центру города Карим замедлил движение — пешеходы здесь не особо разделяли дороги и тротуары, особенно вблизи рыночных улиц. Потом и вовсе остановился, сказав, что дальше пойдут пешком, оставив машину здесь. Фрэнк не возражал, следуя за своим провожатым, но обстановку вокруг отслеживал тщательно.

Большинство местных давно привыкли к иностранцам, особенно много в стране было русских и американцев, так что на него не особо обращали внимание. Тем более, что одет он был как гражданский и с первого взгляда выглядел безоружным. Да и теракты в стране устраивали все те же местные, за смешные по меркам тех же американцев, деньги, для жителей афганской провинции казавшиеся большими. Симпатию к нему, правда, тоже вряд ли кто из встреченных людей испытывал — для подавляющего большинства афганцев что американцы, что русские были оккупантами. Правда, к последним отношение было чуть лучше, потому что те не только воевали, но и помогали мирному населению. В народе ходило даже выражение: "Лучше русский пёс, чем американский шакал". Успевший посмотреть на ситуацию с другой стороны, Фрэнк теперь лучше понимал происходящее, избавленный от розовых очков махрового патриотизма. Впрочем, помнил он и истории, когда принятые гостем в доме солдаты получали пулю, едва выйдя за его порог. Причем пристрелить неверного мог как сам гостеприимный хозяин, так и один из его малолетних детей, едва удерживающий в руках автомат. Или засевшие в засаде талибы, которых вызвал кто-то из соседей.

Карим вел Фрэнка по узким торговым улочкам, стараясь обходить центральные улицы и не останавливаться лишний раз. Они прошли птичий базар, наполненный гомоном множества пернатых: попугаев, канареек, жаворонков, куропаток, кур, голубей, ещё каких-то, названия которых Фрэнк даже не знал, — большинство из которых были выставлены в плетеных клетках. Чаще всего в лавках, расположенных на первых этажах жилых домов и крытых тканевыми навесами от солнца, сидели в ожидании покупателей старики и подростки. Впрочем, желающих купить пернатых было достаточно — птиц в Афганистане ценили. Пару раз они даже прошли мимо устроенных тут же петушиных боёв. Собравшиеся мужчины шумно поддерживали выбранных птиц и переругивались между собой. Тут и там попадались простенькие чайные и закусочные, наполнявшие воздух ароматами местных блюд вроде плова, кебаба и фаршированной овощами лепешки. Иногда мимо проходили и бродячие торговцы с тележками, продававшие в основном выпечку и чай. В животе у Фрэнка заурчало — последний раз он ел часов восемь назад, но Касл заставил себя продолжить путь. Птичий рынок сменился продуктовым, дразня ароматом специй и фруктов, а следом они прошли вещевой. Уже выбираясь из толчеи на обычный проулок, Фрэнк чуть не снёс выскочившего внезапно ему наперерез старика, за подолом халата которого прятался мальчишка лет десяти. Тот торопливо о чем-то говорил ему на пушту. Языка Фрэнк не знал, хоть и мог определить на слух, а его провожатого как назло нигде не было видно — судя по всему, убежал вперед, не заметив, что потерял своего попутчика. Касл, поморщившись, вновь взглянул на все не унимающегося старика. Зная местные нравы, тот вполне мог предлагать ему пацана — в прошлом ему уже приходилось пару раз сталкиваться с бача-бази — "танцующими мальчиками", на деле чаще всего являющихся постельными игрушками, а то и вовсе проститутками. Такие были в свое время популярны у полевых командиров.

— Я вас не понимаю! Не нужно мне ничего, слышите?

— Фрэнк!

— Карим! Ну слава богу! Что он от меня хочет?

Его проводник тут же обратился к старику с вопросом, на что тот снова затараторил, активно жестикулируя, на этот раз даже попытавшись сунуть Каслу в руки какую-то вещь, на которую до этого он не обратил внимания. Пальцы сжались автоматически, и Фрэнк ощутил ладонью прохладу металла. Переведя взгляд на руку, он обнаружил зажатый в ней круглый медальон. Тяжелый, грязный, с едва просматриваемым узором плетения — настолько потемнел металл от грязи и налета.

— Говорит, вещь старая, семейная реликвия. Серебро с афганским лазуритом. Защищает от беды.

— Что ж продает, если так?

Карим пожал плечами:

— Сами видите, живут небогато, зачем оно ему? Не удивлюсь, если родителей у мальчика нет.

Старик и правда смотрел с затаенной надеждой, отчаянно. Вряд ли у местных были деньги, чтобы выкупить такую вещь, а те, кто мог позволить себе это — не хотели. Слишком плохое состояние было у украшения, и не поймёшь сразу, стоит ли оно того. Впрочем, что-то в нем Фрэнку приглянулось. Появилась вдруг уверенность, что и Джеку эта вещица понравится. А очистить ее не такая уж проблема.

— Сколько он за него хочет? — спросил Фрэнк, одновременно с этим доставая телефон и вводя в поисковик запрос, сам он в душе не представлял, сколько может стоить подобное украшение.

Старик с проводником ещё какое-то время переговаривались, Карим явно был недоволен названной ценой и торговался. Наконец, он плюнул, поворачиваясь к Фрэнку:

— Пятьдесят долларов, на меньшее не соглашается. Дорого, идём, оно того не стоит.

— Я возьму, — оборвал возмущенного проводника Фрэнк, доставая из нагрудного кармана несколько специально отложенных на случай непредвиденных трат купюр и протянул старику стодолларовую бумажку.

Загомонили оба, Карим пытался отговорить Фрэнка, продавец же отталкивал руку Касла со словами, которых тот не понимал.

— В чем дело?

— У него нет сдачи. Слишком крупная купюра.

Услышав это, Фрэнк силой вложил купюру в ладонь старика, зажал ее в кулак и, глядя ему в глаза, произнес:

— Возьми. Сдачи не надо — вам с мальчиком они нужнее, а я не обеднею. Да и радость любимого человека от подарка бесценна. Переведи, — бросив последнее слово Кариму, дождался, когда тот выполнит требуемое.

Глаза старика расширились, он ещё пробовал вяло спорить, но купюру уже вернуть не пытался. Фрэнк усмехнулся и, не удержавшись, погладил стоящего рядом пацана по голове. Перед глазами на мгновение промелькнули лица собственных детей. Убрав украшение в нагрудный карман вместе с оставшимися купюрами, Касл кивнул Кариму и развернулся, чтобы идти дальше.

— _БаракаЛлаху фика…_ (пер.: Да благословит тебя Аллах...) — тихо прошептал старик, прижимая к себе мальчика.

— _Ва фика_. (пер.: И тебя.) Ответьте ему, — тихо прошептал Карим Фрэнку, подойдя ближе.

— _Ва фика_ , — повторил за проводником Касл, кивнув, и они продолжили путь.

Какое-то время оба молча петляли по запутанным улочкам, теперь уже жилых кварталов, где изредка встречались лишь небольшие продуктовые лавки да мастерские.

— Вы странный человек, Фрэнк, — нарушил, наконец, тишину Карим.

— Какой есть, — пожал плечами Касл.

В какой-то момент, когда по ощущениям Фрэнка они уже должны были дойти до другого конца города, они зашли в старый двухэтажный дом. Как оказалось, разместить его у себя решила семья Карима. В небольшом с виду доме умудрялись уживаться сразу четыре поколения Рахими, как позже выяснил Фрэнк. Впрочем, внутри оказалось довольно уютно. В общей комнате играли на пёстром пушистом ковре двое детишек, а седой, весь в морщинах, старик в традиционном расшитом халате смотрел телевизор.

— _Падар_! (пер.: Отец!)

Заметив их, дети с криком бросились к Кариму. Тот с улыбкой прижал к себе малышей, а потом сказал им что-то тихо. Оба уставились на Фрэнка, тихо пробормотав " _Салам алейкум_!" (пер.: Здравствуйте!) и все так же держась за одежды отца. 

— _Ва алейкум Салам_ , — с улыбкой ответил Фрэнк. Это была одна из немногих фраз, знакомых Каслу. — Твои?

— Да, — кивнул Карим. — Джамиль и Тахмина.

Дальше он вновь сказал что-то детям, и те тут же убежали в другую комнату. Оттуда сразу выглянула молодая девушка, но в следующую секунду вновь скрылась. А Карим провел Фрэнка вглубь дома в небольшую, скудно обставленную комнатку — из всех предметов мебели здесь имелась лишь односпальная кровать да узкий платяной шкаф.

— Располагайтесь, Фрэнк. Если нужно умыться — ванная в соседней комнате. Чуть позже я позову вас на ужин. Дела обсудим, когда дети лягут спать. В любом случае должен подъехать ещё один человек.

Как оказалось, ждали они знакомого Мадани, который отвечал за обеспечение Фрэнка на месте оружием и транспортом. К разговору неожиданно присоединился и отец Карима, сам бывший военный. Засиделись за полночь. Выяснилось, что сроки поджимали — сходка должна была состояться уже через два дня, и если Фрэнк хочет накрыть всех разом, а не бегать потом добивать остатки группировки по всему Афганистану, ему стоило поторопиться. Почти сразу Касл решил, что задерживаться надолго в доме Карима, пусть и в гостеприимном, не будет. И от участия обоих мужчин Рахими в предстоящем бою тоже наотрез отказался — те должны были лишь довезти его до места, причем Фрэнк планировал приехать туда заранее, чтобы успеть осмотреться, но все зависело от того, как быстро он получит необходимое оружие. Привыкать ему долго не придется — большая часть предложенного Амиром, хотя Фрэнк сомневался, что это его настоящее имя, явно было похищено или куплено на складах американских военных.

Уже перед самым рассветом, так и не сумевший уснуть после того, как все разошлись, Фрэнк вышел на улицу, чтобы покурить. Почти сразу к нему присоединился Карим. Они долго сидели на крыльце бок о бок, молча вдыхая табачный дым, смотря в медленно светлеющее небо.

— Зачем тебе это, Карим? У тебя ведь семья.

Какое-то время парень не отвечал, и Фрэнк уже было подумал, что он и не собирается этого делать. Но Карим, докурив, затушил сигарету о землю и произнес тихо:

— Именно поэтому. Потому что у меня семья. И это не только жена и дети. Я давно мог взять их и уехать. Да в ту же Америку. Или Германию. Но родители, дед… Они ни за что не уедут. Может прозвучит пафосно, но это земля наших предков. Поколения Рахими рождались, жили и умирали на этой земле, за нее. Я хочу, чтобы для моих детей это были не просто слова. Хочу, чтобы они не боялись жить в собственном доме. Но если ничего не делать, ничего и не изменится. Бегством ничего не изменить. Кто, если не мы, Фрэнк? Что бы ни говорили ваши политики и военные — им плевать на людей, живущих на этой земле. Но многие боятся.

— А ты, значит, не боишься? — усмехнулся Фрэнк.

— Почему не боюсь? Боюсь. Но за них — больше, — мужчина кивнул в глубину дома.

Покачав головой, Фрэнк поднялся и, похлопав Карима по плечу, вернулся в свою комнату, в надежде все же поспать хоть немного. Уже после того, как лег в постель, перечитал присланные Джеком сообщения, — тот спрашивал, как Фрэнк доехал, все ли хорошо, — и отправил ему ответ.

После пробуждения Фрэнк занялся изучением фотографий и карты того района, где должна была состояться встреча. Запоминал малейшие детали, прикидывал пути проникновения и отхода. Территория и в обычное время хорошо охранялась — кое-какие данные у них были — а уж к моменту прибытия всех участников сходки это место вообще рискует превратиться в крепость. Впрочем, был один момент, который Фрэнку ещё предстояло проверить. Судя по близости этой территории к Кабулу, у группировки явно были связи в верхах, политических или военных — не суть. Да и сам размах их деятельности намекал. А такие часто, чувствуя себя безнаказанными, расслабляются, не ожидая серьезного сопротивления, не говоря уже о нападении. Фрэнк усмехнулся, вспомнив свой выстрел в Эль Пасо, унесший жизнь последнего из членов мексиканской картели… сразу после того, как тот покинул Штаты, перейдя границу с Мексикой и оказавшись в Хуаресе. Даже праздновать свой побег от Карателя начал, наивный. А Фрэнку даже границу пересекать не потребовалось — винтовка была дальнобойной. Правда, предстоящее ему теперь скорее будет в стиле бойни в Кандагаре… или охоты на людей Руссо в убежище Микро.

На разведку выехали к вечеру, на пригнанной Амиром машине, чтобы не светить автомобилем Карима. Правда, старались все же держать дистанцию от нужного здания, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания. Фрэнк ещё раз изучил все уже при помощи оптики — они несколько раз перемещались по району, каждый раз подбираясь к цели с разных сторон. Касл даже заприметил для себя пару удачных лежек — возможно, удастся снять часть охраны с безопасного расстояния. Он, конечно, хороший боец, но чем меньше противников останется в ближнем бою, тем лучше. По той же причине он заказал Амиру и гранаты. Благо денег Мадани выделила прилично. Проще и быстрее было закинуть в помещение их, а после добить выживших при взрыве, чем штурмовать каждую с автоматом наперевес, словно камикадзе. Умирать здесь он не собирался, нет. Вот только бронежилет, который сумел достать Амир, Фрэнку совершенно не понравился. Общевойсковой модели, тяжёлый, и не сказать чтобы с высокой степенью защиты, он стеснял движения и откровенно мешал. Но выбора особого у Касла все равно не было.

В день икс Фрэнк заранее выехал с Каримом и его отцом на место (которым строго-настрого запретил вмешиваться в происходящее, раз убедить уехать совсем их так и не удалось), залёг в одном из подмеченных заранее мест, наблюдая за прибывающими участниками встречи, мысленно ведя подсчет, подмечая вооружение. После того, как поток иссяк, выждал ещё какое-то время и переместился ближе, планируя для начала снять наружную охрану, желательно как можно тише и без необходимости вступать в ближний бой. Если ему повезет, то исчезновение патрулей заметят не сразу.

Так и вышло. Он успел подобраться к основному зданию, когда буквально навстречу ему из дверей вылетели двое, тут же получившие очередь из автомата. Размышлять долго Фрэнк не собирался, прорываясь вперёд без остановок, используя малейшие ниши, стены и даже тела противников в качестве прикрытия, не оставляя позади себя живых. В ход шел весь доступный арсенал, а когда и его стало не хватать, Касл стал убивать врагов их же собственным оружием. Проходил коридор за коридором, методично зачищая комнаты, не замечая, что и сам успел получить пару ран — пока пустяковых. Получив более серьезное ранение в плечо, выронил из рук автомат, от боли на пару секунд теряя ориентацию в пространстве, прислоняясь к стене спиной, пережидая, а потом, собрав всю злость, вытащил нож и с рыком рванул в рукопашную с выбежавшим ему навстречу из-за угла противником. Впав в амок, уже почти не задумывался, действуя на инстинктах, со звериной жестокостью расправляясь с бандитами, лица перед глазами сменялись стремительно, почти неразличимые между собой. Он был уже весь покрыт чужой и своей кровью, начавшей подсыхать, стягивающей кожу жёсткой коркой. Гранаты тоже закончились, и одну из последних комнат пришлось штурмовать с подобранным у убитого афганца автоматом. Достал очередью двоих, но третий, притаившийся почти у самого дверного проема и потому не замеченный Фрэнком сразу, успел выстрелить в ответ до того, как Касл вернулся под прикрытие стены. В груди полыхнуло болью, у него даже не получалось сделать вдоха, ослабевшие руки выпустили оружие. Фрэнк с хрипом осел на пол, наблюдая, как бандит подходит к нему ближе, уже не таясь, собираясь добить. Впрочем, отключился Касл раньше, чем успел услышать выстрел…

_— Эй, соня…_

_Мягкий голос Марии вкупе с ласковыми легкими поглаживаниями всегда работали лучше любого будильника. Он переворачивается на спину, и только после этого открывает глаза. Жена улыбается, и Фрэнк не может не ответить ей тем же. Это их маленький ритуал. Касл протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться ее щеки, и Мария трётся о его ладонь, как ищущая ласки кошка. Мягкие пряди волос скользят по его запястью, и он зарывается в них пальцами._

_— Привет, — здоровается Мария, будто они не провели всю ночь в одной постели, бок о бок._

_— Привет. Сколько времени?_

_— Десять тридцать. Теперь ты дома и можешь наконец выспаться, да? Просыпайся и в душ, я пока приготовлю завтрак._

_Фрэнк кивает с улыбкой и раздумывает, не полежать ли ещё минут пять, наблюдая, как Мария выходит из комнаты, плавно покачивая бедрами, дразня намеренно. И уже вновь закрывая глаза, ощущает, как к его телу сбоку прижимается чужое… не мягкое, тонкое тело, как у Марии, а крупное, сильное, явно мужское. На его грудь ложится рука, обнимая, прижимая ближе к горячей коже. Странно, но вырываться из этих объятий не хочется совершенно. Открывать глаза почему-то страшно. Повернув голову, медленно поднимает веки, тут же натыкаясь на взгляд серо-зелёных глаз перед собой._

_— Ты должен сделать выбор, Фрэнк._

_Смутно ощущает где-то внутри себя, что эти слова, произнесенные голосом Марии, он уже слышал. И давно сделал свой выбор… так ведь? Знать бы ещё, какой..._

_— Возвращайся, Фрэнк, — на этот раз голос мужской, с лёгкой хрипотцой, будто прокуренный, но запаха табака Касл не ощущает. В голове вдруг возникает мысль, что этот мужчина не курит. Он откуда-то точно это знает._

_От попыток понять, вспомнить, начинает болеть голова, а потом и все тело. Фрэнк со стоном тянется рукой к занывшей груди, но что-то мешает ему это сделать. Касл внезапно оказывается стоящим посреди пустоты, в одиноком островке света. Ощущение теплого тела рядом исчезает, и Фрэнку безумно хочется вернуть его. Он не желает оставаться один в темноте._

_— Идём домой, Фрэнк, — обернувшись, Касл видит грустно улыбающуюся Марию, протягивающую к нему свою руку в приглашающей жесте._

_С головой снова накрывает ощущение дежавю и неправильности происходящего. Уже коснувшийся руки Марии, Фрэнк легко сжимает ее хрупкую ладонь своей… и отпускает, качая головой, отступая на шаг назад._

_— Я уже дома, — в душе он умоляет Марию простить его, ведь они ещё обязательно встретятся. Позже. А ТАМ его ждут. Лишь бы суметь найти дорогу назад._

_Улыбка стекает с лица Марии, но больше она не говорит ни слова, медленно исчезая в окружающей тьме…_

А потом на Фрэнка резко обрушиваются звуки и ощущения.

— …и не смейте говорить, что вам жаль! Зачем вы вообще сюда пришли? Если он не очнётся, клянусь, я превращу вашу жизнь в ад, Мадани! Думаю, вы уже в курсе, что я могу это сделать. И я сделаю. Потому что Фрэнк не ваш личный цепной пёс, которого можно дергать за поводок и натравливать на неугодных! Он за свои грехи давно расплатился! И это не он вам, а ВЫ ему должны, госпожа старший агент! Убирайтесь!!!

Голос, хриплый, полный боли и ярости… такой знакомый и в то же время чужой. С ним он никогда не говорил так. Фрэнк должен вспомнить…

— А он знает? О том, кто вы?

— Это не ваше дело, Мадани!

— Дж… к...

Говорить что-то мешает, выходит едва слышно, но и этого хватает, чтобы спор тут же затих. Звук быстрых шагов, ощущение прикосновения к руке, будто чужой, тяжёлой.

— Фрэнк…

Глаза получается открыть лишь на секунду — свет режет их до боли, а вместо четкой картинки Касл успевает уловить лишь расплывчатые от навернувшихся слез силуэты.

Он вернулся… Смог.

Потом был долгий период реабилитации в государственной больнице, где Мадани, все же сумевшая прорваться к нему в отсутствие Джека, поведала ему о том, что вытащили его тогда, едва дышащего, отец и сын Рахими, ослушавшиеся его указаний. Карим успел в последний момент выстрелить в боевика, когда тот уже навел оружие на Фрэнка. Повезло, что их появление застало бандита врасплох. Искать остальных обитателей дома они не стали, понимая, что медлить нельзя, и увезли Фрэнка к знакомому врачу, тут же связавшись и с Мадани. Но вместо нее за Каслом прилетел Джек, выбивший каким-то образом спецтранспорт ЩИТа. Он бы и в больничное крыло организации его запихал, а то и сам принялся бы за его лечение, но официально Фрэнк все ещё находился в отпуске, да и ранения получил не на одном из заданий.

Чем дольше рассказывала Дина, тем больше вопросов возникало у Фрэнка. Не к произошедшему в Афганистане — тут как раз все было ясно, а в отношении участия во всей этой истории Джека.

— Карим передал кое-что, — протянула руку с зажатым в ней предметом Мадани, отводя взгляд.

В подставленную ладонь упал медальон, купленный им тогда у старика на базаре. Фрэнк не сразу понял, что не так, и лишь присмотревшись увидел, что тот поврежден.

— Говорит, что ты и правда благословенный, раз тебя защищают даже чужие боги. Наши врачи к этому отнеслись скептически, но их медик сказал, что эта штука спасла тебе жизнь. Пуля пробила бронежилет совсем рядом с сердцем. Чуть левее, совсем немного… и тебя бы не спасли. Но именно там у тебя находилась подвеска, она слегка изменила траекторию снаряда. От ранения и сопутствующих травм тебя это не спасло, конечно, но, по-крайней мере, ты не умер на месте.

Фрэнк зажал украшение в руке до боли, от осознания так близко прошедшей смерти, лишь слегка зацепившей своим крылом, охватила дрожь. Если бы не Джек… вот кто его настоящий ангел-хранитель.

— Мадани, что ты имела ввиду тогда? Кто такой Джек?

— Ты слышал? Он меня точно убьет… впрочем, зная тебя, ты же в любом случае докопаешься до правды, да? Вы друг друга стоите, — махнула рукой Тина, а потом продолжила: — Джек… его настоящая фамилия Роулинс, он племянник Уильяма Роулинса, Фрэнк. Он сменил имя перед поступлением в университет, бог знает зачем.

Больше ничего не сказав, Дина покинула его, сочувственно сжав его плечо перед уходом. А Фрэнк погрузился в размышлениями, чуть не пропустив появление Джека, почти бесшумно скользнувшего в палату.

Роллинз присел на стул, стоящий у стены по левую сторону от Фрэнка, и, судя по его лицу, у них настала пора для серьезного разговора. Но оба продолжали молча смотреть друг на друга, ожидая, что начнет говорить другой.

— Значит, всё-таки Роулинс? Почему не сказал, ты ведь знал обо мне, я прав, Джек? — начал без обиняков Фрэнк.

Джек усмехнулся, отводя взгляд:

— Значит, все же рассказала?

— Кто? Мадани? Скажем так, ей пришлось. В следующий раз, если не хотите, чтобы я услышал, выходите обсуждать свои дела в коридор, а не орите друг на друга в палате в двух шагах от меня. Вы и мертвого бы подняли своими разборками. Так почему не сказал сам?

— Не знал, как ты отреагируешь. Боялся, что услышав об этом уйдёшь, не станешь даже разговаривать. Я ведь был прав? Я помню твою первую реакцию на мою фамилию.

— Но ты знал, кто я, — не спрашивал, а утверждал Фрэнк, и так зная ответ.

— Знал, — Джек сцепил руки перед собой и, наконец, снова посмотрел на Фрэнка. — Дед, когда узнал, что натворил дядя Уильям, собрал на тебя полное досье. Я тоже его видел. Фрэнк, не думай, что вся наша семья такая. Тебя никто не винит. Да, семья Роулинс за своих горой, это клан, сильный, имеющий власть и влияние… но в этом состоит и наша слабость. Чем выше заберешься, тем больнее падать, да и видно тебя издалека. Уильям творил непозволительные вещи, которые могли... да что там, уже дорого обошлись семье. Во всех смыслах. Дед поддержал бы любого из нас, но не в этом случае. Когда он узнал про его связи с наркоторговцами, про кровавую баню, что он устроил сначала в Кандагаре, а затем и в Штатах, пытаясь отомстить тебе... мне правда жаль, что с твоей семьёй произошло такое, Фрэнк.

Слова Джека вызвали лавину воспоминаний. Фрэнк, почувствовав, как на глаза навернулись слезы, отвернулся к окну, сжав зубы. 

— Как узнал… где я?

— Ты не умеешь врать, Фрэнк. И я знал, что живой родни в Италии у тебя не осталось. Досье, помнишь?

— Следил?

— Да. И ни капли об этом не жалею. Потому что иначе мы бы сейчас с тобой скорее всего не разговаривали. Там у тебя шанса попасть в нормальную больницу не было. Как и добраться до Америки достаточно быстро, даже если бы Мадани вмешалась, в чем лично я сомневаюсь. Она карьеристка до мозга костей. А ты находился там неофициально, убил несколько десятков афганцев. Об этом, кстати, тебе ещё предстоит разговор с Броком и Капитаном. Это они помогли с транспортом. Фьюри пока не в курсе, хотя с ним никогда нельзя быть уверенным, но официально ты на больничном после автокатастрофы. Поэтому, кстати,ты не в лазарете ЩИТа, а жаль. Потому что мне стоило больших нервов сделать так, чтобы меня хотя бы просто пускали к тебе, не говоря уже об информировании о состоянии здоровья и вмешательстве в ход лечения, — добавил Джек раздраженным тоном, а потом добавил тихо: — Погибни ты там, мне бы даже не сообщили об этом, понимаешь?

Что-то в его тоне заставило Фрэнка обернуться, взглянуть на Джека. Тот сидел, закрыв лицо руками, напряжённый, застывший. Касл вспомнил вдруг, как Мария за пару лет до своей гибели начала уговаривать его уйти со службы. С каким страхом смотрела на него, провожая в очередную командировку, как сжимала его в объятиях отчаянно, будто в последний раз, просто радуясь, когда снова возвращался, живой, хоть и не всегда здоровый. Джек тоже боялся его потерять, просто не показывал этого так явно… как сейчас. И стало как-то внезапно все равно, кем был ему чертов Агент Оранж, которому идеально подходило его прозвище (прим.: Кому интересно — просто наберите это имя в Гугле. Но особо впечатлительным делать этого не рекомендую). Джек не обязан отвечать за чужие преступления.

— Джек… — позвал Фрэнк тихо, а когда тот поднял голову, посмотрев так отчаянно, что дрогнуло сердце, протянул руку: — Иди ко мне.

Роллинз тут же подскочил, в пару шагов преодолевая расстояние до Фрэнка, сжал его руку и, сев на постель, притянул к себе в объятия.

— Прости, Джеки, — чуть поморщился от резко выстрелившей боли в до конца ещё не зажившем теле, но не стал ничего говорить или отстраняться, позволяя Роллинзу обнимать себя, сам рукой зарываясь в его волосы, вдыхая ставший таким родным запах.

— Клянусь богом, Фрэнк Касл, если ты ещё раз выкинешь что-то подобное, я сам тебя пристрелю, — прошептал Джек срывающимся голосом. — И мы завтра же подпишем брачное свидетельство, слышишь? К черту! Хочу на законных основаниях быть рядом, в любом состоянии.

— В болезни и здравии? — усмехнулся Фрэнк.

— Именно.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Касл, закрывая глаза, утыкаясь лицом в плечо Джека. Чувствуя, как с души падает давний груз вины и одиночества.

_Три месяца спустя…_

Выдох, задержка дыхания, лёгкое нажатие на курок. Проверка цели в прицел. В яблочко. Последнего из списка можно вычеркнуть. Фрэнк быстро поднялся с земли, пакуя оружие, собрав все, что могло вывести бандитов на него, и поспешил скрыться, пока тело убитого им талиба не обнаружили. Карим в очередной раз отказался уезжать, даже узнав, что американцы начали вывод своих войск из Афганистана. Помочь Фрэнк мог разве что сократив немного численность тех ублюдков, что хлынут в Кабул сразу после того, как последний американский солдат покинет эти земли. К тому же… Каратель привык доводить дело до конца, так что в списке были имена и тех, до кого он не успел добраться в свой прошлый приезд. Не отрывая взгляда от дороги, Фрэнк накрыл ладонью лежащую в нагрудном кармане подвеску и улыбнулся, а затем набрал номер Роллинза.

— Джек? Я возвращаюсь домой...

**Author's Note:**

> Фрэнк:  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/662/i-682.jpg  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/662/i-684.jpg  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/662/i-683.jpg  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/662/i-685.jpg  
> Джек:  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/662/i-686.jpg  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/662/i-687.jpg  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/662/i-688.jpg  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/662/i-689.jpg


End file.
